


Play It Again

by luckeyygirl



Series: Pancakes & Perks [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, at least according to anya, clarke griffin smooth criminal, clarke griffin the sassmaster, clarke is dropping lines over here though, eventually, flustered lexa, honestly just an excuse to be super cheesy, hopeless gay disaster lexa, lexa finds her groove, they're ridiculously adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckeyygirl/pseuds/luckeyygirl
Summary: Lexa is not the type to frequent lake parties or bonfires. When her best friend Anya convinces (read: guilts) her into going, Lexa finds it impossible to regret her presence at this party. Namely because of a blue eyed blonde that she hasn't been able to get off of her mind for the last few weeks-no matter how hard she tries.





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to inundate you with all the reasons for my absence. I'll post another work for that that y'all can read if you want to. I can't promise any regular updates to any of the works I have going, but I can promise to do my best to stay in this frame of mind for as long as I can and continue writing. Thank you for coming back and reading the newest installment of Pancakes and Perks, please let me know what you think. :)

“No Anya, I have less than zero interest in going to this-" Lexa rolls her eyes as she’s interrupted yet again. Anya has been trying all day to convince her to go to some party a friend is having. “Anya… Anya! I don’t care!”

 

“I don’t care that you don’t care Lexa. I haven’t seen you in forever!” Anya claims through the phone.

 

“You saw me like three hours ago at school,” Lexa replies.

 

“School doesn’t count. You have to do school things like listen and learn and all that educational stuff. It’s not like we actually hang out at school Lexa. You’re either in class, studying for class, walking to class, or in the gym!” Releasing a sigh Lexa thinks back to the last time her and Anya did spend any time together outside of school. Guilt is the first emotion she feels when it takes her longer than a minute or two to remember.

 

“Alright Anya, I’ll go…. but only for a short while. I have a ton of homework that I have to get done before the weekend because I have that tournament.”

 

“YES! I’ll be by around 6 to pick you up. Be dressed and ready to party Squirt!” Rolling her eyes once more Lexa replies, “I TOLD you to stop calling me that Anya. I’m not the short kid anymore. AND I’m stronger than you are now.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah Commander Badass, I don’t care how big ya get you’ll always be Squirt to me. See you later.”

 

Tossing her phone to the side, Lexa gets back to her history homework, hoping to get through at least most of it before Anya shows up to drag her to the party. Rolling her shoulders she sets to work answering questions about the America Revolution. More than once she finds herself distracted by thoughts of a certain blue eyed blonde she hasn’t seen since their coffee date. Sure they’ve texted back and forth a few times throughout the week, but it does little to sate the desire Lexa feels when her thoughts drift this way. The brunette finds herself wondering if Clarke will be at the party and then shakes her head at her own ignorance. Clarke is barely friends with Lexa-let alone any of the people that will probably be at a party that Anya’s friend is throwing. Lexa doubts she’ll know more than a handful of people there herself since most of Anya’s friends are a year or two older than them and already studying at the University of Polis.

 

Before she knows it it’s a quarter after five and Lexa starts to get ready. Knowing how Anya will react if she isn’t ready to go as soon as she pulls up in front of the house she wastes no time. After a quick shower she walks to her closet and picks out shorts and a shirt to wear over her bathing suit. Odds are that this party will be at the lake since summer still refuses to give into fall. With a few minutes to spare Lexa grabs her phone and keys and walks to the front porch to wait for Anya. Minutes later she can hear the music pounding out of the speakers of her truck as it turns the corner.

 

“You know Anya, at some point you’re going to have to give me my truck back,” Lexa says as she climbs into the passenger seat.

 

“Relax Squirt, dad got my car back today so I was planning on you dropping me off after the party and taking your truck back. I know how precious your baby is to you.”

 

“I’m not that bad Anya,” Lexa defends.

 

With what can only be described as a cackle Anya turns to Lexa and says, “You insisted on redoing driver’s ed with me before you let me drive it. And I had to sit through an hour lecture about how sensitive the truck is and that I needed to treat her with respect. It felt like I was going on my first date and being lectured by my date’s father Lexa.”

 

Lexa shrugs and replies, “You aren’t exactly the world’s most responsible person to begin with An, so can you blame me for being cautious?”

 

Anya slugs her best friend in the shoulder and says, “What happened to my car wasn’t my fault! Like I knew that rock was gunna fall on it?!”

 

“That’s what happens when you park in a no parking zone on the side of a road right next to a mountain Anya! Not to mention the fact that you left it right in front of a sign that said “DANGER FALLING ROCKS”!!”

 

Pulling out into the street and making her way down to the lake Anya shrugs as if to say “oh well, what’s done is done.”

 

“So, how’s school been?” Anya asks. Turning towards her friend Lexa raises an eyebrow in skepticism and answers her. “We go to school together Anya.”

 

“True but you’re a major nerd and in all those advanced classes and shit. So it’s not like we have the same workload Lex.” Nodding her reluctant agreement Lexa answers the question. “It’s been alright. AP US History has been a little rough-Kane has given us three papers already and it’s only the second week of school. But the rest of my classes are fine. I’m ahead in most of them. And I’m not a nerd.”

 

“’It’s only the second week of school’ she says. ‘I’m ahead in most of them’ she says. ‘I’m not a nerd’ she says. Whatever nerd. Hope you’re ready to wind down and have some fun tonight. You didn’t bring any books did you?” Anya asks. Shaking her head with a slight blush Lexa responds, “That happened one time! And we ended up stranded so I was glad I had a way to pass the time while we had to wait for Lincoln to come pick us up.” Laughing once more Anya reassures her, “You know I love your nerdy ass Squirt. I’m just messing with you.”

 

Fifteen minutes later they pull up to the lake and join the line of cars already parked. Echo is here already with her truck being used as a cooler and the source of the music-sounds of the country station wafting out of the open windows or the vehicle. Lexa thanks whatever god is looking down on her for Echo’s presence here-she’s the only one other than herself that has a true appreciation for country music. Softly bopping her head along with Eric Church the brunette turns her gaze to the shoreline of the lake and searches for any other familiar faces she might find. Her eyes land on Lincoln and Nyko gathering wood for the bonfire that’s likely to happen soon judging by the sinking of the sun. Further down the beach she notices Luna and, with mild frustration, her companion Ontari. Just past those two she spies something that will surely get Anya to leave her alone for the majority of this party-the blonde’s fourteen year old sister Tris. “That’ll go over well,” she thinks. The rest of the crowd she doesn’t truly recognize so she turns to ask Anya who else is supposed to be coming only to find her best friend’s eyes narrowed into slits and aiming her glare down the shore towards Tris. “Well…here we go,” she muses.

 

Anya makes it over to Tris in the time it takes Lexa to turn and try to warn the poor girl. Face ashen and eyes wide Tris looks left and right trying to find an escape route from her livid older sister. “Not my circus… not my monkeys,” Lexa mutters as she makes her way over to Echo’s truck for a drink. Turning back towards the lake and cracking the seal of her water bottle green eye are drawn to a group of people heading down the shore towards Lincoln. One of the girls takes off at a run and leaps into his outstretched arms with a loud cry of “Babe!” before smothering his face with kisses. Lexa smiles before a glint of gold catches her attention. Looking back towards the group the girl left behind she’s momentarily struck dumb by the sunlight shining through wavy blonde hair and seconds later falls flat on her ass when the blue eyes that have been haunting her for days turn in her direction. Sitting in the sand she is immobile as Clarke makes her way towards the truck she was once leaning against.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Commander. I didn’t take you for the party type but this is an altogether pleasant turn of events,” she says, offering Lexa a hand to help the girl up. “We also have to stop meeting like this,” Clarke gestures to Lexa’s place in the sand, “both of us clearly spend too much time on the floor around each other.”

 

Blush intensifying Lexa reaches out and takes Clarke’s hand and stands up, brushing the sand off her shorts before meeting the blondes gaze. “What are you doing here?” she spits out. Realizing how it must sound she corrects herself, “I mean, I didn’t expect you to be at this party because Arkadia students don’t usually mesh well with Trikru.” Chuckling Clarke answers her, “Well at least one Arkadia student meshes really well with a former Trikru student. Octavia’s boyfriend is here. I’m surprised your paths haven’t crossed more if these are your friends.” Shrugging the brunette replies, “I’m usually not at these myself and they’re mostly not my friends. I mean Anya is but these are her friends technically. And we’re only friends because we grew up together and now we’re stuck with each other. But she took off to yell at Tris-her younger sister-so I was just hanging out by myself listening to music before someone comes over and tries to change it because there are literally like two of us who like country music. And now I’m rambling so I’m just going to shut up.”

 

“That’s too bad. It’s cute,” Clarke says with a smirk. “You’re not wrong though. I usually don’t hang out with kids outside of my best friend and the group we grew up with. But Octavia declared some warped rule about team bonding and mentioned this party and here I am.”

 

“I never thought I’d live to see the day I’d be grateful for anything Octavia Blake had a hand in,” is Lexa’s response. Clarke chuckles as she says, “Yeah well that makes two of us. Turns out she’s not such a lunatic when we aren’t on a volleyball court. Who knew?”

 

Lexa turns back towards Echo’s truck and searches for another bottle of water to give to Clarke when Anya storms back over in their direction. “I apologize in advance for whatever is about to happen,” is Lexa’s only warning to Clarke. “Can you believe her?! Fourteen and she’s at a lake bonfire! No one here is even close to her age! How does she even know about these things?!,” Anya starts ranting almost immediately. Lexa sees her chance when her friend stops to take a breath.

 

“To be fair, we were going to these when we were Tris’ age An…and at least we’re here to keep an eye on her,” Lexa offers. “Oh no we’re not; I’m taking her home. This is not happening. I already called mom and she’s livid,” Anya replies. Lexa grimaces as she answers, “Damn Anya, it’s just a bonfire. It would have been fine. Indra is going to ground Tris indefinitely. That’s cold.”

 

“Cold? No. The only reason Tris is even here is because of that little troll Ontari. I know they’ve been hanging out together and that’s the last influence my little sister needs. Not happening. So as much as I’m sorry to do this-I’m going to borrow Lincoln’s car and take her home. I don’t know if I’ll be back or when so congratulations Squirt…your precious baby is yours once again. I guess I’ll see you when I see you.” Anya waves as she walks towards where Tris is sulking off to the side of the row of cars parked just off the beach.

 

“Squirt huh?,” is enough to have Lexa closing her eyes and wishing this has all been some strange elaborate dream and not the embarrassment she’s almost sure it actually is. She pinches herself just once to be absolutely sure. “Of course not,” she thinks. Turning towards Clarke she is met with blue eyes sparkling with barely restrained laughter and can only offer what she hopes is more of a smile than a grimace as she explains.

 

“Anya and I have been friends for what feels like forever. When we were younger I was always the smallest kid in our group of friends. My dad has also called me Squirt since I was a baby. Anya took it upon herself to make sure that nickname never dies. Frankly I’m starting to believe she’ll die before the whole Squirt thing does-if only because I’ve murdered her myself.” Clarke’s laugh rings out over the subtle noise of the surrounding conversations and the sounds of Sam Hunt coming from the truck next to them and Lexa finds herself content to continue dealing with Anya calling her Squirt if this is the reaction it elicits.

 

The sun sets far quicker than any of them were ready for so there’s a mad dash to gather enough firewood to get the bonfire started before the temperature sinks with the last of the rays of sunshine. Lincoln and Nyko carry the bulk of it over, Octavia following them and unabashedly staring as her boyfriend’s arms strain under the weight of the logs he’s carrying. Clarke rolls her eyes and turns to Lexa to say, “Ugh, couples.” Lexa raises an eyebrow and asks, “Are you anti-love Clarke?”

 

“No, mostly I’m anti-Octavia. Okay honestly she’s really not that bad when she isn’t yelling at us about formations and running and drills. It’s just weird seeing her like that; I didn’t even know she was capable of anything more than a snarl.” Lexa tosses her head back and laughs freely for a moment until she notices Clarke is pretty much staring at her. Rubbing the back of her neck with her hand she tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and continue the conversation. “I’m glad you aren’t anti-love then. We can bond over our anti-Octavia stances though.”

 

“I think we’ve bonded pretty well already don’t you?” Clarke asks as her fingertips toy with Lexa’s as their arms hang between them. “When did she get this close to me?” Lexa thinks. “Oh god Lexa chill out, don’t be the gay disaster Anya always accuses you of being around pretty girls.” “Yeah I guess you could say that,” she answers.

 

The opening bars of a Luke Bryan song drift out of the window of the truck and before she knows what’s happening Lexa is being dragged over to an open section of sand as Clarke yells “Oh my god! This is MY song!” Clarke kicked off her flip flops and spun in lazy circles in the sand before beckoning Lexa closer with a low shout of “Come here Lex…I wanna dance!” Echo turned up the song as others joined them in their impromptu dance party but green eyes never drifted away from Clarke. Curls bouncing with her movements the blonde continued to dance and sing along to the song, grabbing Lexa’s hands as Luke Bryan sang “And I said play it again, play it again, play it again.” Lexa couldn’t help but echo his sentiment if it meant she got to stay in this moment dancing on the beach with the most beautiful girl she’d ever met. The final notes of the song played out and edged into Cruise by Florida Georgia Line. Clarke grabbed her flip flops and led them to a log over by the bonfire as everyone around them joined in with the chorus. Squeezing Lexa’s hand Clarke turned to her with a wink and sang “Baby you a song; you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise!”

 

Lexa ignored the burning in her cheeks and sat down next to Clarke, sliding closer so she wouldn’t have to stop holding the blonde’s hand. Soon enough they were joined around the fire by most of the other people there, with Lincoln and Octavia mimicking their position on the log directly across from them. Clarke found herself grateful that the fire was so large it blocked most of Octavia’s view of them; the last thing she needed was to deal with her overzealous captain flipping out about enemy fraternization while she was having one of the best nights of her life with an amazing girl. Roasted marshmallows and s’mores began makes their way around the bonfire, Clarke and Lexa working together to build a tower of s’mores longer than either of their arms. Despite half of it being lost to the depths of the fire neither girl could bring themselves to be upset, too distracted by the smile of the person next to them.

 

The night wound down slowly and as the first people started to pack up and head out Lexa felt Clarke shiver against her arm. “Clarke do you want to go? I know it’s gotten a bit chillier since the sun has fully set and we aren’t dancing anymore.” Lexa felt the blonde shake her head before she heard her answer. “Not yet. I’m fine right where I am.”

 

Lexa smiled before she removed her flannel, leaving her in her t-shirt. “At least take this, you must be freezing in that tank top,” she said as she held out the shirt to Clarke. Trying to resist at first Clarke eventually gave in when Lexa pointed out the goosebumps on her arms. Threading her arms through the shirt Clarke sighed in contentment when Lexa pulled the flannel closed around her and flattened the collar out. She turned back towards the fire and roasted another marshmallow as Lexa’s hand lingered on her shoulder before tracing down her back to rest against her hip. Relaxing into the grip Lexa had around her waist Clarke pulled the stick out of the fire to reveal a perfectly toasted marshmallow, golden brown on the outside with just enough crunch before it gave way to gooey perfection in the middle.

 

“This marshmallow kind of reminds me of you,” Clarke began. Brow furrowed in confusion and potential offense Lexa silently gestured for the blonde to continue. “Well it’s a little hard and dark on the outside, but when you get right down to the center it’s soft and sweet and the complete opposite of what it seems to be at first glance.” Lexa opened her mouth to argue but before she could utter a single word she was blindsided by the next words out of Clarke’s mouth. “It’s also really hot. Another thing you have in common.” Lexa felt herself drawn towards Clarke, eyes locked on her lips as the blonde drew closer and closer. Just before their lips could meet there was a shout and the sound of someone being tackled to their right. Both looked up to see Jasper-another student from Arkadia-sprawled out in the sand dangerously close to the fire while Monty climbed off of him saying “That’s the last time I save your life Jordan. Stay away from the fire!”

 

Groaning internally Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the irony of the song playing as she stood from the log her and Clarke were sitting on. Turning her blue eyes towards the brunette Clarke was about to ask what was so funny when she heard the chorus ring through the speakers: “ _Are you gunna kiss me or not? Are we gunna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot, but you’re about to miss your shot. Are you gunna kiss me or not_?” The blonde joined in with Lexa’s laughter as she too rose from the log and took the brunette’s hand before asking, “Give me a ride home?”

 

Leading Clarke to her truck she unlocked and opened the passenger door for the blonde. Giggling Clarke climbed in and reached across to unlock Lexa’s door before the brunette could get the key in the lock. “You’re much nicer than Anya, she usually messes with me and locks the door just as I’m going for the handle,” Lexa says. Wearing a smirk that could only be called mischievous the blonde snarks back, “Well now I know what to do next time.” Lexa chuckles and turns up the radio, her favorite country station playing Dylan Scott as she pulled away from the parking lot and headed towards Clarke’s house. The ride was over far too quickly for Lexa’s liking but it seemed Clarke was just as reluctant to let the night end as she unbuckled her seatbelt while they sat in her driveway just listening to the music flowing through the speakers. “I had a really good time tonight. I’m glad I went even when I didn’t want to initially,” Clarke says. Lexa looks away from the dash while she was scanning through the channels and meets her eyes to echo the sentiment, “Me too, I’ll have to let Anya talk me into things more often I guess.”

 

“Or we could make plans of our own?” Clarke suggests. “I’d really like that Clarke. Name the time and place and I’ll be there.” Clarke’s grin is bright enough to rival the stars shining in the night sky and only grows in intensity when a familiar tune pours from the speakers. “Lexa!!!!! I can’t believe it came back on!” Before Lexa can blink Clarke is out of the car and spinning around in the glow of the headlights singing along with Luke Bryan once more. As the last notes of the song wind down Clarke looks up at Lexa and with a smile leans forward and plants the softest of kisses on her cheek. “Goodnight Lexa. Thank you for the ride. And for the dances.”

 

“Goodnight Clarke.” The blonde takes a few steps backward towards her house, hand still holding onto Lexa’s until the very last minute when she turns to make her way up her driveway. Lexa moves to get into her truck and Clarke is halfway up her front steps before she realizes something. “Lexa wait! Your shirt,” Clarke calls out.

 

With a smirk Lexa responds, “Keep it. You can give it back to me next Friday night when I pick you up for our second date. Although I think it looks better on you anyway.” Clarke smiles and nods before she answers, “I’ll text you tomorrow Lexa.” “I’ll be looking forward to it Clarke.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I promise I will answer everyone's comments on my other works as well. I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of things-for reasons I will explain in the note I post as another work as I stated before. I appreciate each and every one of you though, from the top of my head to the tips of my toes and your love and support and encouragement mean more than the world to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
